Dana's Life
Season 1 Episode 1:Pilot: The Herinton are moving from Kansas City to Malibu just one problem, Dana doesn't fit in. Episode 2:Pay Date: Dana hires Lola to get her a date with Logan. Luke and Lola starts dating. Brooke and her friends crash a party. Episode 3:I'm Not Your Copy: Dana helps out Kelsey ( Lola's clone) be independent. Luke bugs his younger siblings. Episode 4: Bitter Birthday: It's Lola's birthday and the girls aren't invited to her party. Shelley has a broken arm thanks to Tyler and Brooke. Episode 5:Meddling Dana: Dana causes Lola and Luke to break up. Lenny is having nightmares.(Absent: Brittany and Mom) Episode 6:Don't Run Lenny: Lenny runs away because no one wants to play with him. Episode 7:Alice Spring Fling: Alice wants more responsibility so she plans the spring fling. (absent: Tyler, Brooke, Shelley, and Lenny) Episode 8:First Crush: Dana helps Brooke out with her first crush. Shelley become popular. Episode 9:Lab (Love) Partners. Dana and Logan are lab partners. Alice wants to shed her good girl image. (absent: Lenny and Mom) Episode 10:Rumor: Lola spreads a rumor about Dana that she kissed the class nerd Terrence. Luke helps Tyler on a date. (absent: Alice, Brooke, Shelley, Dad) Episode 11:Wrong Turn part 1: On the way to Mamaw's house the kids catch the wrong plane Episode 12:Wrong Turn part 2: After their wrong plane lands in San Francisco the Herinton kids try to get home. (absent: Alice and Brittany) Episode 13:Am I Too Late: Kelsey and Logan are going to the dance together. Tyler and Brooke are dateless for the school dance. Episode 14:Brittany Got A Blue Face: Brittany is sad when her new boyfriend is moving. Brooke is sick of Shelley and Lenny. Episode 15: Dana's Cookies: Dana help Shelley sell girl scout cookies. Luke enters the 3rd Gross Out contest. Alice spies on the mean girl (Kimberly Ann) for Brooke. Episode 16:Fake Date: Dana gets a "Fake Date" when Logan breaks up with her for being so jealous. Shelley goes clothes shopping with Mr. Herinton. (absent: Mom and Lenny) Episode 17:No Summer For Dana Herinton: Dana has to do favors for her teachers to avoid failing. Luke lies to Lola about failing 8th grade. Episode 18:First Kiss: Dana and Logan has trouble with their first kiss. Luke and Brittany are in summer school. (absent: Mom, Shelley) Episode 19:Logansitter: Logan has to babysit Tyler, Brooke, Shelley, and Lenny when Dana is sick. Luke and Brittany are out of summer school and starts to hang out. Episode 20: More Than 100: The gangs' trapped in Dana's closet. (absent: Tyler, Brooke, Shelley, and Lenny Episode 21:Summer Job: Dana, Luke, Brittany, and Alice compete for the same summer job. Tyler wants to have a party. Attendance: Dana and Luke were present for all episodes Tyler and Dad were absent for one episode each Brittany, Alice, and Brooke were absent for two episodes each Shelley and Mom were absent for three episodes each Lenny was absent for four episodes Season 2: Episode 1:Read Girl: Dana has to do her summer reading but she has to much distractions. Episode 2:Who's The Red Head: Theres' a new girl a school who looks just like Dana. Brooke is sick of Elementary School. (absent: Alice, Mom, Lenny) Episode 3:Your No You: Alice acts smart to impress a boy. Shelley is tested a genius. Episode 4:Election Day: Dana and Logan run against each other. A girl has a crush on Luke, making some problems with his and Lola's relationship.(absent: Brooke, Shelley) Episode 5:Kellona: Dana finds out that her mom was a big pop star and she tries to put her back on top but Dad fells bad when she doesn't do the same for him. Brooke wants to find her talent. (absent: Brittany) Episode 6:Talent Show: Dana and Logan are in the talent show but Dana gets too bossy. Tyler wants to be in the talent show with Dana. Brooke practice asking out Brandon( Tyler's Best friend).(absent: Dad, Lenny) Episode 7:Pizza Dan: Dana takes Lenny to Pizza Dan, which is a trap. Brittany and Logan have to take a high school class and becomes popular. (absent: Alice, Tyler, Brooke, Shelley, Mom) Episode 8:Ahh! It's Really Halloween: Seaway is in the Halloween spirit but a real spirit hunts kids bodies. Luke has to take the kids trick or treating. Episode 9:Brittany's Popular: Brittany's new popularity changes her attitude. Brooke and Lola have to stop arguing. (absent: Shelley) Episode 10:Dana With A Chance of Singing: Dana gets the chance to sing on Yween TV but is trapped in the dressing room. Brooke and Shelley keep arguing. Episode 11:Assistant Goes Wild: It's career day and Dana is assigned to teach a t Lenny's school but when she get there they argue and someone rips the teacher's painting. now they to tell their sides of the story. Luke has a new talent. (absent: Mom, Brooke, and Shelley) Episode 12:Fudgie Man: Dad's favorite snack is discontinued. Tyler need a new image. Episode 13:Blankie Go Bye-Bye. Lenny's friend think he acts like a baby so Dana helps him out. Brooke wants her own web show. (absent:Brittany and Alice) Episode 14:Dana's Rebel Act: A new girl act school is Dana's new bestie, hurting her, Logan, Brittany, and Alice's relationship. Lola is broke. (absent: Mom, Tyler) Episode 15:Model Behavior: Yween Magazine is having a modeling contest and Dana and Alice are competing against each other. Brooke and Pippy( Brooke's Bff) fight. (absent: Lenny, Shelley) Episode 16:Tyler's Best Friend: Dana set up Brooke and Brandon but Tyler gets mad when they start dating. Shelley helps Luke find his history paper.(absent: Alice) Episode 17:House Party Dana: Dana throws a party when her parents are out of town. Episode 18:Sea Songs: Dana loses a song inside school. Brooke and her class takes a trip to the middle school. (absent: Shelley, Lenny, Mom) Episode 19:To Seattle: Logan is moving. Brittany meets the new boy and has a crush on him. (absent: Dad, Tyler, Brooke, Shelley, Lenny) Episode 20:Camp Dana: Dana and the new boy Sean have to come up with a business. Tyler and Brandon tryout for the basketball team.( absent: Lenny) Episode 21:Chimp Chomp: Luke byes a monkey with money for school. Shelley is dissed. (absent: Lenny). Episode 22:Brooke Keeps It Going. Brooke is the new trend setter and Dana feels the least popluar of the family. Episode 23:Dana The Movie: Dana gets the chance to be in a movie. Lenny thinks he's a robot. Episode 24:Oh Was That Suppose to Happen: Dana is in the school play and she is Steve Urkel. Brooke wants to be more bad. Jaleel White guest stars. Episode 25:Make A Rabbit: Dana has to watch the neighbor's niece for one day. Tyler wants to be a clown. Attendance Dana and Luke were present for every episode Brittany and Dad were absent for two episodes each Tyler and Brooke were absent for three episodes each Alice was absent for four episodes Mom was absent for five episodes Shelley was absent for six episodes Lenny was absent for seven episodes. Season 3: Episode 1:Me And You In The School Yard: Dana is starting high school and just as it's going good Allen (The new boy Brittany likes from last season) finds out about her teddy bear secret and blackmails her into going out with him. Brooke is excited to be in a new school. Episode 2:My New Identity: Dana wants a new identity so she can be a singer and a regular girl. Tyler and Brooke compete to see who is more popular. (absent:Lola, Alice, Sean) Episode 3:Makeover Girl: Dana and Alice give Brittany a makeover so she can get a date to the dance. Lenny loses his tooth then really loses it in his room. (absent: Mom) Episode 4:Now You Know: Alice and Brittany find out Dana's Maria Rox secret. Luke and Tyler come up with a plan to get money. (Lola and Lenny) Episode 5:Up All Night: Dana has to come up with a new song in 24 hours. Shelley is the ruler of school for a week. (absent: Sean) Episode 6:We Can Fight All We Want To: Luke's room is ruin in a fight between Luke and Dana and they have to share bathrooms. Brooke and Tyler work together to bring down a bully.(absent: Mom and Lola) Episode 7:Jumping Jets: Dana joins the Jumping Jets (A Sky Diving team) to impress Sean. Luke and Lola have a big break up. Brooke and Brandon start dating. Shelley has to watch Lenny. Episode 8:Wacky Wally: Luke meets a girl named Wally that he really likes and Lola is jealous. Dana has to get over her fear of heights. (absent: Tyler, Brooke, Shelley) Episode 9:Lenny's Life: Lenny has to accept change. Dana helps Shelley in math. Episode 10:The Accident: Ms.Herinton gets in a car accident and dies, making the whole family sad. Episode 11:The Funeral: The Herintons are going their Mom and wife's Funeral but traffic is in the way. (absent: Alice, Lola, Sean). Episode 12:Teen Smells Stinky: Maria has to promote a new perfume but it reminds her of a bad memory. Brooke and Codie are sad when Pippy is moving. Episode 13:Would I Lie To You Brittany: Dana lies to Brittany about a party because Lacy (One of Maria's Friends) says she is uncool. Tyler has to climb the rope. (absent: Alice, Lenny) Episode 14:Oh Say! Do You Remember The Lyrics: Dana ditches Alice when doing a project, causing her to forget the American National Anthem. Luke has to stay away from sugar Episode 15:Maria Rox Is Not Perfect: Maria Rox is on a billboard but doesn't like how it turns out when they put a zit on her face at the same time is trying to help Brittany with her glasses problem. Chris hurts Luke. Episode 16:Jet and Study-udy-udy: Dana gets a bad grade and has to improve it so she can go on her tour. Luke makes a new friend. Tyler has to raise his grades for sports.(absent: Shelley and Lenny). Episode 17:Liar Liar Lips On Fire: Brittany gets a new boyfriend but Dana, Sean, and Alice catches him kissing another girl. Shelley is kicked out of the popular club. (Lola, Tyler, and Brooke) Episode 18:I Want You Boy: Dana is heartbroken when Sean starts dating Lola. Brooke makes a new friend. Episode 19:I Want You Boy part 2: Dana and Luke do everything to break up Sean and Lola. Brooke's new friend like Tyler Episode 20:We Will Meet Again, In Florida. Maria has to do a charity benefit with her rival Olivia but her dad gets injured. Luke and Tyler start a business together.(guest: Demi Lovato as Olivia) Episode 21:I Hate My new Friend: Dana win backstage passes to a Olivia show and she finds Dana as a friend. Lenny meets the school bully. (absent:Lola and Sean)